blackglovepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Damien
Damien is the navigator and primary helmsman of the Black Glove Pirates. Born a Jones in West Blue, Damien was raised on a pirate island near Summer Isle. Almost all of his family and friends were wiped out by a team of Marines led by Rickard Slatch. He joined with the survivors to harass the newly-established Marine base, and continued to stay despite most of his companions leaving. He and Alexander were the last of the survivors when Cassandra arrived. In exchange for her help in eliminating the Marine presence on the island, he joined her crew. Appearance While Damien is willing to wear anything, the only articles of clothing that won't be burned off are his pants and black glove. As he throws himself headfirst into any battle, he bears countless scars from his many fights. The most prominent scars are the gash down his left arm from Darren Madaxe and the subsequent burns his spirits made when controlling it on Reichmann Island. He wears his black glove on his left hand, an armored gauntlet he used as a mace when he could not move his left arm. Personality The most dangerous and volatile of the Black Glove Pirates, even his crewmates treat him with care. He shows no apparent care for anyone, liberally using insults and pejoratives in his speech. His temper can flare at any second, and he sometimes does distinguish between friend and foe in the thick of battle, only seeking out the strongest fighters. His desire for a good fight is his driving force, though sailing a ship is another activity he loves. He abhors lies, never telling them himself and physically confronting people who have lied to him. He does show some sort of amiability towards those he respects, giving them nicknames and treating them less roughly. Relationships Crew He may have fought his crewmates on numerous occasions, but he considers himself first and foremost a Black Glove Pirate. Cap'n Damien has acknowledged Cassandra's strength from the beginning, respecting her skills as a fighter and a tactician. Sunshine While Lyn may not be a particularly strong fighter, he knows she has never let her fear stop her from confronting him if she believes he's out of line. Songbird Damien is the only one who knows how devious his childhood friend can truly be. Blackie Raven has the dubious honor of being the person he wants to defeat in a fight the most. He has challenged her many times and never once won. Biggun Cain's size, skill, and strength makes him an ideal sparring partner and his insatiable hunger an excellent dining partner. Princess While initially dismissing Morgan as a weakling with a few interesting tricks, the prince's ice elemental and attempted assassination of Cassandra has changed Damien's opinion of him for the better. Toro Damien finds Miserie's ability to calm him down and willingness to commit violence endlessly amusing. Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers Damien constantly exercises to improve his strength and flexibility, and his endurance is only limited by the amount of blood left in his body. Knocking him out only rids him of his self-control, and his spirits wreak even more havoc than before. It has been said that the only way to make sure he's dead is to cut his head off. Summoning Unlike Alexander, Damien channels his spirits through his body and releases them as flames. These flames frequently manifest in animalistic forms. History Major Battles *Damien vs. Cassandra (multiple times) * Damien vs. Marines * Black Glove Pirates vs. Azmat and Fascrion warriors * Black Glove Pirates vs. Darren Madaxe, crew * Black Glove Pirates and Nikasen vs. Imperial Guard (during escape) * Damien vs. Otan Mercenaries * Black Glove Pirates vs. Commander Julius * Damien vs. Black Glove Pirates and Cain (multiple times) * Black Glove Pirates vs. Reichmann army * Damien and Raven vs. Tango and Nikolai Reichmann * Damien, Cassandra, and Raven vs. Randy O'Meya * Damien vs. Jordan * Black Glove Pirates vs. Captain Theresa, Marines * Cassandra, Damien, Cain, and Morgan vs. Rime bounty hunters * Black Glove Pirates vs. Hoplite Pirates Trivia *The inspiration for Damien's name is obvious. Category:Black Glove Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Navigators Category:Natural Born Pirates